


Hands

by Beautifulyuki93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulyuki93/pseuds/Beautifulyuki93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 10-8 I guess, Cas is coming back to the bunker.  Pretty much just fluff hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda stupid and its unbetaed but its pretty goof for something I wrote at 5:30 or so.

“Hanna gone, went back to heaven. Would it be alright if it came to the bunker to rest for a while?” that was the first thing Cas said on the phone. No “Hello Dean” like usual, and for some reason that made Dean a little lonely.  
“Sure man you know you always have a place here.” There was a pause as if Cas was hesitating to say something.  
“I’ll see you then, then.” And with that the call ended. Dean stared down at his phone loneliness and excitement coursing threw him. He didn’t understand why, (that’s a lie he knew exactly why) Cas would be here soon he could talk to him then, it’s not like they had anything to talk about anyway…  
Getting up from the mountain of books he surrounded himself with (trying to find something on the freaken Mark of Cain) he made his way to the guess room right across the hall from his room. “Cas’ll want somewhere to sleep in… or meditate or whatever it is he does. Not like he could say with me in my room.’   
As Dean had finished making the bed with fresh sheets that he washed Sam finally decided to pop up. “What are you doing in here?”   
“Cas is coming back, sounds like he’ll stay awhile so I’m making him a room.” Dean said as he put the last pillow on the bed.  
A knowing smirk crossed Sam’s face. “Really Dean?”  
“What?”  
“Out of all the rooms in the bunker you pick the one that’s directly across from yours? Yeesh you should have just put in your room if you wanted him to be near you.”  
Deans face began to heat up. “S-Shut up! I figured he’d be more comfortable being next to someone instead of being by himself.”  
“Uh-hu sure if you say sooo. Better get the room read for Destiel, I mean Castiel.”   
“Shut your face Sam!” Dean yelled as Sam cackled his way to his room.  
Castiel made it to the bunker a couple hours after he had called, he looked exhausted. “Hey man long drive?” Dean said as he led Cas to a chair, who slumped down in it almost immediately.  
“You have no idea… I hadn’t realized how much I needed to sleep.”   
“Come on I have a room all set up for you.” Dean said as he grabbed Cas’s arm and pulled him up.  
“Hmm” mumbled Cas but he didn’t bother to move, already half falling asleep where he stood.  
“Cas, come on man a nice big bed awaits you way better than any crappy motel you’ve stayed in. But you have to walk to get to it.”   
Cas didn’t even bother to open his eyes just held out his hand for Dean to take. “Lead me.”   
Dean stared at the hand, not really sure if he should take it or not, but seeing his poor friend look so exhausted he decided to man up and take his hand. It was smaller than his own, softer, and it fit very nicely in his hand. “Come on man it’s this way. You’re right across the hall from my room so if you need anything feel free to come on in and ask.”  
Dean opened up the door and lead Cas to the bed. “Ok now I suggest you get in your comfortable cloths and go to bed.” Dean gave Cas’s hand a quick squeeze before letting go. Or well tried to let him go. “Ah Cas? We’re here you can let go now…” Dean said as he tried to pull his hand away from Cas.  
“Don’t wanna…” He heard Cas slur out. “Feels nice, I like holding out hand.” Dean felt himself blush at Cas’s words.   
“A-Ah well um I guess I like holding hands with you too… but you need to sleep and I should see if I missed anything on what I was researching so…”  
“Stay.” Cas’s voice was surprisingly clear for someone who was falling asleep a second ago.  
“W-What?”  
“Stay, here with me. I want you to stay please.” Cas has finally opened his eyes. They showed nothing but earnest pleading, near begging Dean to stay.  
“You want me to stay, here with you? Like sleep in the same bed and stuff?” Dean could not wrap his head around what Cas was saying. Why would Cas want him to stay?   
Almost as if readings Dean’s mind Cas squeezed Deans hands. “Dean stop thinking so much ok?” They made eye contact, confused forest green staring into earnest blue looking for something but not knowing what. Quietly Cas lead Dean to the bed, “For now it’s time for bed.” Dean could only nod as he and Cas settled into bed and got a restful sleep for once.


End file.
